Shadow Awakening
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: This is a story about a clan that went against the Uchiha's and the girl who can give them power again to take over the entire world...This is the first story of the fanfic series. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. Multiple pairings. Thanks to all who let me use their OC's as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the beginning there was the Uchiha clan of Konoha. They were the most powerful clan of the ninja world for a while and then the Akagi clan of the Hidden Cloud village appeared wanting to take the place of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. They fought with the Uchiha clan using their mastery of the shadows. They had succeeded in defeating a lot of the Uchiha's and proving thier strength. Unfortunately, the other ninja feared them and went to help the Uchiha clan in their times of need outnumbering the Akagi clan almost ten to one. The fighting lasted for weeks and though the Akagi were brave and powerful shadow warriors they could not defeat the combined forces of ninja everywhere. After a few moer days of fighting the Akagi clan was forced to retreat to the shadow realm until the day would come when they could harness the power of the one ninja who could tip the scales in their favor. _

_Aida...I need you...Aida...a young man called out to her. She turned and then screamed when she saw he was a shadow with red eyes._

Aida woke up with a start sweating in her bed and trying to catch her breath. It was still early morning, but for some reason the nightmare had seemed so much more real. Maybe she was working to hard, but she was a shinobi and she did not believe in taking a vacation no matter what. She walked to the bathroom groggily and splashed water on her face. These nightmares had been plaguing her since she turned seventeen a few months ago. Closing her eyes she took a few more deep breaths before looking into the mirror.

_"Aida...", _a young man said appearing in the mirror causing Aida to scream and back away from her mirror in a hurry. She hit her head on the wall and passed out slding down it. She had entered the dream world again and immediately felt chilled to the bone. The place was dark and she could tell that shadows surrounded her.

_What is this place?, _she thought to herself.

_"You are in the shadow realm", a voice said._

_The shadow realm, _Aida thought.

_"Yes....", _the voice said and Aida turned around screaming when she saw an angry shadow. _"I want your power Hiwatari...", _it yelled with red eyes.

"Aida...", someone said.

"Aida...."

"Aida...wake up..."...the person repeated.

Aida opened her eyes to see Jirrue and smiled weakly.

"Hey...", she said to him.

"Hey. I came to check on you with Raiden. Naruto-sensei was wondering what was taking you so long", he said.

"Sorry. I keep having those nightmares.", Aida said standing up. "I hope sensei will forgive me", she said to him.

"You know Naruto-sensei buy him some ramen and he will be all smiles and happy. Granted if his wife Sakura finds out then you better run as fast as you can and pray she doesn't find you.", Jirrue said laughing.

"Yeah Yeah I know", Aida said.

"Are you guys coming?", Raiden called up from the downstairs.

"Yeah", Aida said to him. "Let's go", she said to Jirrue and then jumped out the window doing a bunch of flips and more.

"Show off", Jirrue muttered using his sand and disappearing into it and reappearing by her.

"I'm better", Raiden said to her.

"You wish Uchiha", she said to him and then started to build up a rasengan while he charged up his chidori.

"Stop it you two", Jirrue said stopping their attacks with his sand. "Aida don't be a bitch. Raiden if you like her so much ask her out", he said grumbling.

"As if I'd date the Hiwatari", Raiden said.

"As if I'd stoop so low as to date a Uchiha", Aida shot back.

Jirrue rolled his eyes as they walked into the training grounds where Naruto was waiting for him. He raised an eyebrow and then shook his head and started to explain that they would each be training with a different jounin today in order to work on other skills. He would have clones watching their progress as they trained. They all nodded and Naruto started to speak again.

"Jirrue you will train with my best friend and Taijutsu master Rock Lee", he said as Rock Lee came out to train.

"Are you ready to fight? I promise we will make use of all your youthful energy", Lee said with a thumbs up and a smile.

Naruto shook his head and looked at Jirrue apologetically. "Alright Raiden you will be going up against Shino", Naruto said as Shino appeared to fight him.

"Aida...", Naruto said to her and she continued staring blankly. "AIDA!", he yelled.

"Yes Naruto-sensei", she said.

"Concentrate Hiwatari. You are facing off against Neji and Hinata", he said to her.

"Both of them", Aida said to him.

"Yes both of them at once.", Naruto said. "You need to be able to focus on fighting more than one opponent.", he told her.

Aida looked at him. "Um yes sensei", she said.

"Ouch harsh", Raiden whispered teasing her. "Two Hyuuga's...you must have made sensei really mad"

Aida stepped on his foot as Neji and Hinata came out to fight her.

A few hours later, Raiden had lost to Shino and Jirrue barely beat Rock Lee. Aida was now completely facing off against Neji as Hinata needed to rest. She had not fully recovered from her fight with Neji years ago. Aida just got hit with another jyuuken attack and then used and ice ninjutsu and froze his legs.

"Enough", Naruto said so they would end their fight as Neji broke out the ice with his chakra. "Very good team. You can all go home thanks to all my jounin friends", he said.

Aida looked at Neji. "Good match", she said and held out her hand.

Neji took it. "You as well Hiwatari", he said to her and then left with his wife Hinata.

Aida went back home after giving Naruto money for ramen. She made herself a sandwich and ate it along with some apples and then washed it down with fruit juice. Then she went up the stairs to take a shower. Once that was done she sat in front of her mirror in her room and started to think of what she needed to do tomorrow. Naruto-sensei was going on a mission, so they had at least one week off. Aida brushed out her hair yawning.

_"Aida...", a voice said and Aida felt breathing down her neck._

_"What? Whose there?", she asked._

_"I need you Aida...come find me...", it said._

_"Who are you? Why are you torturing me like this?", she asked._

_"Come find me Aida...Or I will take you from here...", it said._

_"Leave me alone!", Aida screamed as Raiden and Jirrue made it outside her house._

Raiden and Jirrue rushed in the house to see a shadow creature speaking to Aida. Raiden tried to chidori it but ended up going through it as did Jirrue's sand. The shadow turned to them with red eyes.

_"Aida will be ours...Yami will rise again and destroy the Uchiha clan" it said and then turned to Aida. "My name is Okita...Okita Akagi...", it said before leaving._

Aida passed out on the floor in a coma like state and her teammates rushed her to the hospital.

-------

_A bit later in the shadow realm....._

"Did you find her?", a man asked in shadows asked.

"Yes...though she seems reluctant", Okita said.

"I don't care. You need her to be with you...and then we can summon Yami again and return to the world of the light.", the man said to him.

"I understand father. Though she is just a young girl. How can I get her to trust me?", Okita asked.

"Hmmm...a young girl? Make her fall in love with you through her dreams and then go see her for real...She will fall for that I am sure.", the man said. "Remember Okita...the Akagi clan must prevail at any costs...", he told him.

"I understand father", Okita said.

"You are dismissed then", the man said. "Do not fail me..."

"I won't", Okita said and left. He wasn't sure he liked this plan as that girl seemed pretty scared, but he would carry out his orders.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto. Thanks to all who let me use their OC's and a big thanks to Staff Sergeant for with out his OC I wouldn't have been able to write this story.

Please Read and Review

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aida was still in a coma over the next three days. She did not know why it was her that had these dreams and there was a strange boy in them. He called himself Okita Akagi. _Akagi,_ Aida had thought to herself, _Where have I heard that name before?_ She was currently in what the doctors called a conscious coma state. In other words she come respond to people talking to her and had decent brain activity. Jirrue was the first to stay by her side and Kakashi had allowed them to take a break from looked at Jirrue.

"Jirrue I will be back as soon as I can", Raiden said.

"Alright. I will tell you if anything changed.", Jirrue said.

"Thanks...", Raiden told him.

"No problem...and Raiden", Jirrue said looking at him with a smile. "I am sure she will be alright", he told him.

"Yeah...", Raiden said out of it. "Yeah I am sure she will", and then he left.

Aida's brain activity started to climb as she had another nightmare.

_**"Aida....", **__a voice called out in the darkness._

_**"What do you want? Who are you?", **__Aida's asked in her dreams._

_**"I am yours Aida...yours forever...", **__Okita told her__**.**_

_**"Who are you?", **__Aida asked._

_**"I told you. I am Okita Akagi." , **__he said to her._

_**"Okita Akagi? What is an Akagi?"**_

_**"It's the shadow clan."**_

_**"Shadow Clan?"**_

_**"Yes and you will help me return to the light"**__. He appeared and kissed her on the cheek._

Aida backed away in her dream. _**And if i refuse?**_

_Okita glared at her his eyes turning red. __**Then I will kill you and everyone you love**__, he said and then rushed at her in shadow form. _

Aida screamed and then her brain activity stopped.

Okita sat back in his room. _This girl is going to be more of a challenge than I thought._

--------

Raiden went to the Uchiha mansion and found his dad Sasuke in his study. He went in without knocking and sat in one of the cushioned chairs across from his father. He waited until Sasuke finally said something to him.

"What do you need?", Sasuke asked him.

"I have a couple of questions", Raiden told him.

"Ask away", Sasuke said to him.

"Well just you know this has to deal with my friend Aida who is in the hospital", Raiden said.

"Ah the Hiwatari girl...here to ask relationship advice from your old man", he asked.

"I can do fine on my own.", Raiden said. "Actually I wanted to know if you knew anything about the shadow clan."

Sasuke's eyes darkened. The shadow clan story was passed down to all the patriarchs of the Uchiha clan. They were to remember it just in case the shadow clan ever rose again.

"Why my son do you want to know about the shadow clan?", Sasuke asked him.

"Because of Aida. I was there when she went into that coma and at the hospital she keeps mumbling something about Akagi and the shadow clan.", Raiden said to him.

Sasuke sighed. He had feared that the day would come when he needed to prepare his clan for a fight against the Akagi. He had just held on to wishful thinking that it would not happen in his life or ever for that matter. Getting up from his chair he moved over to his desk and got a small black box with a lock on it out the drawer. He then returned to his seat and looked at Raiden,

"What all was she mumbling?", Sasuke asked him.

Raiden looked at his father strangely before replying to what his father asked.

"Well she was mumbling about the Akagi, Yami, Okita Akagi, shadow realm, shadow clan, something about they needed her to reawaken him...", Raiden said to him.

"She said they needed her?", Sasuke asked as the color drained from his face.

"Yes, Something like 'My body...will help to reawaken Yami...they need me", he said. "That is what she said.

Sasuke nodded and then opened the black box taking out a silvered handled dagger with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on it. The blade had a snake on it and was black almost as if it had been burnt. A thin red line went up the blade in the center curving with it. He handed the dagger to Raiden.

"You will need that when the time comes", he told Raiden, "And now I will tell you what you asked of me. The Akagi clan, also known as the Shadow Clan, originated from The Village Hidden in the Clouds. They were strong and feared warriors for the village and brought their village many war victories. Unfortunately one of the Akagi's was a power hungry monster and wanted to move to Konoha where the stronger clans resided in order to prove that the Akagi were stronger and to mate with the other clans to make an even more powerful clan. The first hokage saw this in him and told them they could not join the village that the clans in the village were stronger than his. The Akagi patriarch hated the outright dismissal of his clan and their abilites and started a war with the Uchiha. The war last for quite a while and the Uchiha were on the brink of destruction. They had no hope left. Those fearsome beast the Akagi were. They were nothing more than mere shadows with red eyes and abilities people today could only dream of. Anyway, help came to the Uchihaas other clans helped them to fight off the Akagi. When their patriarch was defeated the spirit within him left travelling this world while they retreated into the shadow realm.", Sasuke said to Raiden with a still heavy heart.

"So why is Aida affect by this?", Raiden asked. "Can I save her?"

"You can kill her.", Sasuke said.

"Why would I kill her?", Raiden asked.

"Because it is she who will bring Yami back.", Sasuke said and then turned and left leaving Raiden alone in his study.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto. Thanks to Staff Sergeant, -the Child of Hell-, -Ultimate Jinchuriki Jirrue-. Thanks so much for the use of your OC's guys. I appreciate.

Read and Review please. I hope you enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raiden looked at the blade in his hands. He would never kill her. He didn't think he could even think of killing her and it didn't matter that she was the vessel to some evil spirit. He knew her and she would never do anything to warrant his anger. Still, he knew it best not to upset his father and took the dagger in him when he went back to the hospital. Jirrue was waiting outside of Aida's room shaking his head so Raiden ran up to him.

"What happened?", he asked slightly out of breath and worried more than he would ever show.

"She had another nightmare and this time it had physical effects.", Jirrue told him. "I am leaving to go get stronger. Aida is my friend and maybe if I get stronger something I learn will be able to help and protect her from that shadow.", he said.

Raiden nodded. "Good Luck. I am hoping you do find something."

Jirrue smiled at him. "Now go sit with her. I can tell you really want to see her."

Raiden said nothing, but walked into the room with Aida. He went to look at her to see the physical damage that had been done when she had her last nightmare. When he saw the mark of Akagi clan seemingly burned into her arm he felt a tear come to his eye. He would not kill her, but wondered if his love for her was worth her going through all this pain. According to his father, if he killed her then she and the threat to everyone would disappear. He lifted the dagger high above her and looked at her peaceful sleeping face. Tears had now allowed themselves to flow from his eyes as he took in her frail and seemingly helpless form. He dropped the dagger to the floor and bunched his hands up on her sheets.

"I am so sorry Aida. I don't think I can do it", he whispered sobbing quietly on to the sheets.

----

Jirrue left Konoha that day and had been travelling non-stop for over six hours. He was determined to save his friend and that is what kept him going until he ran into a strange old man.

"If you come with me. I will help you get what you need.", the old man said to him.

"Who are you? How do you know what I am searching for?", Jirrue asked.

"Who I am does not matter. I know you search to find a way to save the girl", the old man said. "I can help you find something that will prove more effective in the fight", he said to him.

"Fight? What are you talking about?", Jirrue asked uncorking his gourd.

"No need for violence...yet. Just go to that mountain over there and you will see a beautifully crafted jar. Open it and accept the spirit within.", the old man said.

Jirrue recorked his gourd. "Of what spirit do you speak old man?", he asked.

"Why I speak of the powerful fire spirit JanGoro", the old man said grinning.

----

Okita decided it was time to enter Aida's mind again. He had to do this carefully or he would kill her and the Akagi clan's chance at domination would die with her. He went back into her mind and made her think she was in a field surrounded by the most beautiful white and red roses. His father had told him to get her to trust him in her dreams and then in real life. It sounded easy enough at first, but then he realized girls need more sensitivity and not just shown strong power. He watched her in the shadows of the place as she explored the area she was now dreaming. In the real world, Aida was smiling and Raiden looked at her strangely.

"What is this place?", Aida asked in her mind.

"This is the flower garden of the Akagi manor", Okita said still watching her from the shadows.

"It's beautiful...", she said twirling around in the garden realizing that she was in a clearing in the middle of the roses. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed it. It was like a breath of fresh air compared to her nightmares.

Okita came out of the shadows. _Show time._

He walked over to Aida and while she was dancing put out a picnic. His mother Hanabi Akagi had helped him decided what he needed to show Aida in this dream.

_"Have flowers and a picnic. Once she sits and is comfortable have the moon come out and it rain over the flowers. It is so romantic any girl would fall for it", Hanabi had said._

_"Yes mother. Thank you", he said._

"Aida", Okita whispered in her ear.

Aida turned around and saw him. "Who...?", she asked.

"Okita. Okita Akagi", he stated.

"But you look so different", Aida said.

"I am not a shadow right now", Okita said slightly impatient.

Aida nodded and looked away wondering if she could run away. He scared her more than anyone ever had.

"Relax...I am sorry for scaring you before.", he said giving her a genuine smile. "I didn't know how to act around such a pretty girl."

Aida blushed. "It's ok...", she said noticing the picnic. "What is this?", she asked.

"My way of proving to you that I am sorry", Okita told her and reached out for her hand.

Aida nervously took it and sat with him on the blanket. He handed her a plate with some food on it. He waited until she had finished the food and then made it seem as though the moon did in fact come out with a light rain shower all over the roses making them sparkle in the moonlight. Aida turned and looked at it.

"Beautiful...", she said as she watched it.

"Thanks. So how old are you?", he asked. "I am 17"

"I am 17 as well", Aida said to him.

"Favorite color?", he asked.

"Green...", Aida responded as she turned slightly making her green eyes sparkle in the moonlight.

Okita looked at her and his breath caught in his throat. He had never really seen her eyes before or for that matter a really good look at her face. He only saw shadows so this was unexpected. She smiled at him and he just stared at her.

"Did I do something wrong?", Aida asked him tilting her head to the side and having her long brown hair fall to the side as well.

Okita shook his head as her voice brought him back into this warped reality. "No...you just have beautiful eyes...", he said.

"Really?", Aida asked him blushing. "You don't have to flatter me unnecessarily."

"No you do...", Okita said and touched her face lightly with one hand lifting her face up so that he could see them better.

"Thanks...", she said looking away.

"Don't...", he told her.

"Don't what?", Aida asked.

"Don't look away from me", he said to her.

Aida looked at him and saw him moving closer and closer to her. "Okita...", she whispered.

Okita kissed her lips lightly and pulled away blushing himself. _No this is bad. I can't get attached to the vessel of the Akagi's clan savior. _He felt his heart beat a little bit harder. He started to turn to a shadow. His red eyes staring straight into her green ones.

"How dare you make me experience emotion?", he said to her in the creepy shadow voice. "Lucky for you I won't kill you...", he told her and disappeared.

In the hospital, Aida sat up in her bed shaking and crying. "What did I do?", she repeated over and over.

"It's ok Aida", Raiden said holding her while he tried to console her.

----

Hanabi looked at Kotonashi. "We have a problem.", she said.

"And that is", Kotonashi asked her.

"Our son is starting to fall for her", Hanabi said.

"Yami is to be reborn a female through her. The union will be fantastic.", Kotonashi said eyes excited at the thought of the excess power the clan would then have.

"That is not the point.", Hanabi said.

"Actually, my dear Hanabi, if he falls in love with her then that means his power and hers will combine and we can finally get revenge on the leaf.", Kotonashi said.

"But they're children...", Hanabi protested a little. "Let's just-"

"Don't you dare go against me!", Kotonashi warned angrily with his chakra swirling around him. Hanabi said nothing more. She knew her husband was the only known Seraphim* though she had a feeling Okita would be the same.

"Yes...I am sorry", Hanabi said and Kotonashi calmed down.

"Good.", he said to her.

----

Okita was in his room throwing kunai at the walls. His mind was filled with thoughts of confusion and thoughts of Aida and their kiss.

"What did she do to me?", he screamed into the darkness.

----

Jirrue made it to the mountain as the sun set and found the jar the old man mentioned. _This must be it., _he thought. He opened it and a great spirit came out.

"Who are you?", JanGoro asked.

"I am Jirrue Makatshi", he said bowing to JanGoro.

"Will you promise your allegiance to me?", JanGoro asked.

Jirrue hesitated and then thought of Aida and Raiden and all his friends. "Yes", he said standing up as JanGoro entered his body changing his sand to magma. Once it was all over he headed back to Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:*Seraphim- Quite possibly the most dangerous, they use a combination of immense strength, powerful magic and devastating mind and light element attacks. So far the only Seraphim known is the Akagi Patriarch


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto. Thanks to all who allowed me to use their OC's, -Ultimate Jinchuuriki Jirrue-, -Corrupted Blood-, Staff Sergeant, and Phazonfueledkid for use of their OC's

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aida was still shaking in Raiden's arms from her last encounter with Okita, the shadowman. She wanted to feel calm and safe but the images of what happened while she was asleep stayed fresh in her mind. Raiden left only to get a doctor who said that since she was awake she should be able to go home. Raiden nodded to the doctor and watched him leave.

Raiden started staring at the ceiling wondering whether or not he could kill her if she became too dangerous to keep alive. He didn't want to, but the evidence was becoming clearer and clearer the more the shadow clan attacked her mind. He was still debating when he heard Aida speak to him from her hospital bed. She looked so pretty to him with her fair skin, bright green eyes, and long brown hair that went all the way down her back.

"Sorry, what did you say?", Raiden asked her.

"I asked if you could come check up on me at random points in the night so that I don't get attacked.", Aida repeated to him.

"Tell you what...I will take you home and stay at your place to make sure that nothing attacks you ok?", he asked her running his hands through his black hair with red streaks.

"Yes...I would like that.", she said to him and went back to thinking about the kiss she had received in the dream.

"Aida do you feel ok?", Raiden asked pulling her out of her thoughts. "You seem out of it."

"Huh? Yeah I am fine", Aida answered. "Let's go...", she said and they left the hospital. She needed to find out more information on the mysterious shadow clan. "Raiden did you find out anything about the shadow clan?", she asked

Raiden stopped as if he was struck by lightning and rooted to the spot he was in. He looked at her questionably before sighing. "It would be best if you just forgot about the shadow clan Aida. Please don't talk about it any more. Please.", he asked her looking into her green eyes with his red and black ones. "I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me? What are you talking about Raiden? You can't lose me from me finding out information on the shadow clan. I just want to know why they are haunting me in my dreams, why I can't seem to escape them at all?", Aida said to Raiden looking at her friend very confused. "I just want to know."

Raiden looked at her and sighed about to open his mouth to say something when Jirrue came up to them.

"Hey guys. I am not interrupting anything right?", he asked holding his gourd that was now filled with magma.

"No...", Aida said to him regarding her friend curiously.

"You are stronger...", Raiden said to him and then gave him a look that said how come.

"I have accepted the fire spirit JanGoro into my body. An old man told me that I needed to in order to save you guys and everyone I care about. That the spirit can help me to fight.", Jirrue said to them. "Now I will be stronger for any fight or threat that comes our way."

Raiden had been listening to him talk about saving them. He knew that Jirrue had no idea who the supposed vessel of Yami was, but couldn't help himself as he punched Jirrue in the face. "NO! You will not be able to do anything.", he yelled in anger. "You are not going to hurt her...I won't let you hurt her got it?", he finished speaking and then stormed off.

Aida looked at Raiden walking away and then got on the ground helping Jirrue up. "Are you ok? Raiden has been acting really strange ever since before we left the hospital.", she said to him.

"Really? Hmmm...I will go talk to him.", Jirrue said. "Why don't you go home and I will catch up with you later?"

"Sure...", Aida said and left going home.

Jirrue walked over to Raiden and sat down waiting for the other to acknowledge him. Raiden looked at Jirrue and then kept going until they were alone in a clearing. Jirrue followed without saying a word to Raiden since it was obvious the other ninja had something on his mind. Raiden stopped and Jirrue stopped only a few feet from the Uchiha and waited for him to speak. When he did not Jirrue asked his question first.

"Why did you attack me?", Jirrue asked Raiden.

"Aida...."

"Yeah what about her?", Jirrue asked him.

"She is the...the Akagi vessel...for Yami...", Raiden said.

"Akagi vessel? Yami?", Jirrue asked confused. He had heard a little about the demon Yami and the Akagi clan.

"The shdow clan...Yami its way to kill the Uchiha...it's Aida...", Raiden said to him.

"So the power I got will kill Aida or hurt her..."

"Yes"

"So that is why you attacked me?"

"Yes."

"So what do we do now? I won't kill her."

"I have to kill her or else everything will be destroyed."

"How are you supposed to kill her?"

"A dagger that my father handed me that os supposed to hurt and kill Yami, but it will kill Aida too."

"Raiden you are my best friend. Do what is best. We are ninja and it is our duty."

"I know Jirrue. I know.", Raiden said punching a weak chidori through a tree.

-----

Aida was at home when she saw him and for once did not scream. He was tall, well taller than her with black hair and blue eyes that seem to look straight through her to her soul. He was wearing a black coat with a blood red undershirt and baggy pants. His boots looked worn as if he had been fighting in many wars before he entered her home. She also noticed a bracelet on his left arm with something inscribed on it and a ring on his other hand. She wondered what they said but was afraid to move any closer to him for fear that he may attack her when she was not prepared for it.

"They say 'forsaken' and 'sanctuary'", he answered as if reading her thoughts. "They are warnings to all who oppose me."

Aida nodded and looked at him. "Why are you here?", she asked.

"Visiting", Okita said to her.

"Why?"

"Do you always ask such idiotic questions?", he asked her.

"It's not stupid. I come home from the hospital and here you are in my house.", she said irritated. "You usually only scare me in my dreams."

"Yes...about that. I am truly sorry. It was just that it was my first kiss and well yeah I guess I kind of freaked out."

"YOU KISSED ME!"

"I know. I know. No need to shout", he said to her and walked over to her whispering in her ear. "I plan on us spending a lot of time together when I show up."

Aida blushed and moved away. "Um...how about no?", she said.

"Why do you insist on playing hard to get?"

"Why do you insist on trying to get me?", she asked him.

"I have my reasons Yami...I mean Aida"

"What is Yami?"

"Nothing you need to worry about at this moment.", Okita told her.

"But-"

"No buts. Now relax.", he said and kissed her again causing her to pass out where she stood.

----

Minato Nyx was standing outside Kotonashi's office. He was a young man of about 17 years of age. His white-gray hair and whitish eyes made him look like a ghost among other people. He was not a part of the Akagi clan, but he could use shadow some shadow jutsu. Minato was a member of the Nyx clan, a clan that follows a religion called Nyxism. According to his beliefs, it is his job to help people pass on to a painless afterlife. So in line with his religion, he left home at the age of 15 when his clan was destroyed by the kage of the village that they belonged to. Minato cannot allow himself to die or return home until he has killed 1,000 people. At age 17, he is just about half way there. He now works for the Akagi clan and does what they ask. It is steady pay and the missions aren't too hard. An Akagi servant told him to enter the room.

"I have another assignment for you", Kotonashi said to him.

"What is it?", Minato said.

"I need you to watch over my son on his misson withouth him knowing you are there.", the Akagi said.

"Easy enough. Where is he?", Minato said.

"In the world of the light at the moment. Make sure he doesn't mess up this up. The Akagi clan will return to the light and he must make sure of it."

"Yes my lord..", Minato said and then disappeared shadowing the shadow patriarch's son.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto. Yes I am updating this finally. Thanks for all the OC's everyone!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aida awoke in a lavishly decorated room. The bed was a canopy bed and it had curtains that were only open at the foot of the bed. Soft classical music was floating through the room and she realized she was in different clothes. Her clothes now were that of a red silk dress and her hair had been done as well now elegantly curled and cascading down her shoulder. She was confused and kept looking around. The sheets were black and silk causing the red dress to further bring out her eyes.

"What is this?", she asked.

"The Akagi Honeymoon Suite", was what the servant replied.

"Honeymoon?", she asked.

"Yes, Master Okita asked for you to be brought here.", the servant replied.

"Where is your Master?", she asked.

"Here I am", said Okita in a black tuxedo. "Shall we go to dinner now?"

"Wait. How did I get here? Why am I in this dress? Why are you in a tux?", Aida asked the questions that popped into her mind first.

"I brought you here. I put you in that dress well...I had a female servant do it...and we are going to meet my parent's for dinner and thus why I am in a tux.", he said noticing Aida blush. "Relax. I will see your body only when you show it to me...and trust me...", he lowered his voice to a seductive whisper. "I will see all of you"

Aida felt a shiver go down her spine and she just nodded and got off the bed grabbing his hand wondering how he seemed to have so much power over her. She also began to wonder why he was taking her to see his parent's and why he had her in the honeymoon suite in the first place.

"It is almost time...", was all he said to her and then went into the next room where his parents were. They seemed happy enough and even smiled at her when she walked in. They were both wearing black. Hanabi was wearing a low cut black dress that accentuated her figure and Kotonashi was in a tux similiar to Okita's.

"Um...", Aida said embarrassed that she was wearing red. "Hi...I am...um...Aida"

Okita said nothing and went over offering her a seat that he had pulled out from the table.

"Nice to meet you Aida", Hanabi said to her with a look of sadness flashing in her eyes.

"Yes. We have heard much about you from our son. So pleased that you could join us this evening.", Kotonashi said to her as she sat down and then Okita sat next to her.

"Thanks...", Aida said and then watched as a waiter poured her wine. "No thank you. I am too young to drink", Aida said to the waiter who ignored her protest. "I appreciate this sir, but I do not dr-", she said to him.

Okita stopped her sentence forcing wine through her mouth in a kiss. She kiss back loving the passion he was now showing when he kissed her. _Stop this. He is using you._, Aida thought in her mind and yet she could not stop her body from responding to the sweetness of the kiss and the taste of the bitter but smooth alcohol. _What are his parents thinking about this?_, she was thinking as she continued to kiss him before he pulled away from her.

"Now you drinking is no problem", Okita said.

Kotonashi smiled. "Yes. Now it is not a problem", he said glad Okita had taken the initiative.

The dinner carried on and was very successful and then Okita left with Aida back to the Akagi Honeymoon suite.

--------

Micheru Irianzu was walking through the village looking for her best friend. She had just come back from a mission and wanted to see if Raiden was up for a spar that day. They had been friends in the academy, but she got promoted early because her bloodline allowed her to be an extrordinary medic ninja. She looked everywhere she could and then walked towards the training grounds to find him.

Miro Shuki was following Micheru. He had a crush on her for sometime now, but she seemed more interested in the Uchiha. He hated the fact that his dream girl was going for Raiden as him and Raiden had been rivals in the academy and were still rivals now. If he could beat the Uchiha in a spar, he was sure that Micheru would finally notice him.

Miro's team mate Khusa Neves was at the ramen stand and had just lost a bet to Naruto. Now he was buying the blonde haired jounin a lot of ramen or he was until Sakura had caught him and was currently chasing him down the street screaming. Sakura wanted Naruto to cut down on the ramen eating and yet she never went after him only the people who brought it for him. Khusa just hoped she would get tired soon.

-------------

Raiden and Jirrue were sparring and Jirrue was testing out his new powers with JanGoro.

"That is a pretty impressive spirit", Raiden said to Jirrue aiming another chidori at it.

"Yes..I know. I know I can fight now", he said and then magma and lightning clashed causing a small explosion.

------------

Minato was following Okita to make sure the young akagi completed his mission.

------------

Kotonashi and Hanabi were in their room and Hanabi was walking around jumpily.

"Please let's not do this", she said to him.

"We must.",Kotonashi said.

"Please. He is still young and she is just a young girl", Hanabi protested.

"SHUT UP! WE WILL COMPLETE THIS!!", Kotonashi said to her.

"NO! I will go...I will go warn her", Hanabi said.

Kotonashi's anger and power erupted causing Hanabi to go insane, scream and throw herself into the fire dying almost instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aida walked back with Okita a little scared at to why he had gotten an Akagi Honeymoon Suite for them to be in. She barely knew him except in the dreams she had been having for over a year. She hated the dreams and yet in person Okita seemed much gentler with her than he was in her nightmares. She had to admit she was attracted to him, but at the same time the shadows continued to scare her. Shadows were the main reason she was a little nervous on missions that took longer than a day to complete. When they took that long, they had to camp and the campfire displayed shadows which scared her.

Okita looked back at her. He watched her move silently a few steps behind him as if she wanted to move closer, but was too scared to. He stopped and grabbed her hand.

"Relax. You will be mine forever.", he said to her and then pulled her into a kiss.

Aida melted against him and felt him pull her back into the room. She could even feel the heat of his body through the thin material of the red dress she wore. She wondered why she felt so drawn to him and she could feel the power within her starting to awaken. Aida thought about the power as she continued to kiss him. Yami. That one name, the power to resurrect the Akagi clan, the power that resided within her would awaken soon. If she let him have her, then the power would be awakened. Aida. Yami. The names did not matter. Whatever she was called would be the name of the Akagi clan saviour and Okita would be by her side.

-----

Raiden felt uneasy. He knew he had a task to do and he knew he could not complete it. Would Aida really kill them all? Would she truly help the Akagi come back? Was she Yami? The questions entered Raiden's head over and over again as he held the sacred dagger in his hands. His father Sasuke had given him the dagger to kill her. To kill the girl he fell in love with....Aida. She was his team mate and one of his closest friends and yet he was the one destined to kill her to save his clan. _His clan? _The thought made him feel sick to his stomach. How could he call them his clan when they asked him to kill the one he loved? The time was drawing nearer as he fought to make a choice between Aida and his clan.

-----

Jirrue felt the winds began to change as he searched for Aida realizing that she was no where to be found. He kept searching and then felt the gut wrenching feeling that she was with the shadows. So instead of warning anyone he ran to the training fields and then began to train harder than ever before hating the fact he would have to fight a dear friend. He used his magma to slash trees in half and burn them making sure not to leave a trace of it. _I will destroy the Akagi and save my friends._

-----

Minato Nyx made his way to Kotonashi's office only to find the man sitting behind his desk looking at the bones of his now deceased wife burn. The Akagi patriarch looked up to see Minato.

"Yes. Is Okita going ahead with the plan?", he asked.

"Yes. Kotonashi-sama"

"Good. As you can see my wife is dead, so I want you to make sure I am not bothered until it is time to return to the world of the light.", he said to Minato.

"As you wish.", Minato answered and then went and sat oustide the Akagi leader's door.

Kotonashi sat in his office preparing war plans to take over the world of the light. His first objective being to complete what his ancestors had failed and that was the eradication of the Uchiha clan. He would kill them all making it as painful as possible when he did and then the Hyuuga clan and the rest of Konoha would be destroyed. Next would of course be the cloud village since they had banished his clan in the first place for their stupid fears and beliefs about the Akagi. He glanced again at the burning bones and some flesh of his wife and sighed. How he wished she would have understood the sheer brillance of his plan.

------

Korai and Nezumi were training.

"They will come soon.", Nezumi said.

"I know", Korai said.

"Stay with me always?", she asked.

"Yes...", Korai said and kissed her.

-----

Khusa, Miro, and Micheru were relaxing in a co-ed hot spring before Micheru got up and ran full speed towards Kakashi's office. They need to prepare for war.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto. Thanks everyone for the OC use.

**Warning: LEMON**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aida felt herself tossed gently on to the bed in the middle of the room. She saw him go over to a dresser and take out a large dagger. The dagger was silver at the handle and had a blood red blade that matched the color of her dress. She looked at him nervously afraid that in order for him to get to Yami her death would be the way to it. She watched forcing herself not to move or run out of the place screaming. The thought made her smirk inwardly as she realized she had no way of getting out of the place even if she wanted to.

Okita looked at her and smirked. "I am not going to kill you so relax. This is a special knife used for taking brides out of their wedding clothes. The dress you are wearing has places that are stitched loosely for me to cut it off of you, but...", he trailed off and walked over to her. "I don't like doing things the easy way.", he said dragging the knife lightly down her cleavage. "I want to take you. I am going to take you, but first things first. I need to make you an Akagi.", he said and a minister of sorts came into the room. "If you don't say yes to me I will kill you.", he told her in a low voice.

Aida looked at the tall thin man. He had a long white beard and seemed to be very frail. When he spoke though it seemed that the frailty of this man was only an illusion to the eyes as he began speaking the rites to an Akagi marriage.

"The shadows that separate us are the same that bind us together and bind the fates of two people together forever. The shadows are a friends, our past, our present and our future. Today I will bind the shadows of Okita Akagi and the soon to be savior Aida Hiwatari. Okita please shadow bind your bride.", the old man said to him.

Okita nodded and then he used his power to bind her hands and legs in shadow handcuffs and then raised the bed so she was almost standing and bound. Aida was a little freaked out, but closed her eyes and opened them revealing purple eyes.

"It seems Yami is interested in getting out soon.", the old man said. "I shall not keep Yami waiting too long for the marriage rites to be complete. Now...", he began again. "You two will be bound. Your lives will be for one another and you will spend eternity at one another's side. Okita will you take Aida Hiwatari to spend your life forever in the shadows with. To take care of her and be with her until the death of a shadow do you part?"

"I do.", Okita said.

"Aida will you take Okita Akagi to spend your life forever in the shadows with. To protect him and be with him until the death of a shadow do you part?", the old man asked her.

"I do", Aida said.

"Then by the power of the shadows. I pronounce you man and wife.", he said. "You can kiss your bride Okita.", he finished and then left.

Aida felt herself and the bed lowered back onto the floor. She was now an Akagi, a member of a clan in which she would kill her best male friend and the one she just admitted to herself she loved, Raiden Uchiha. Still the thoughts did not stay long in her mind as she felt Okita's lips upon hers and his tongue pushing its way into her mouth. She sighed and kissed him back for a few moments before feeling him pull away from her. He had the dagger again and was once again dragging it along her cleavage.

"Now time to cut away this annoyance.", he said speaking of her dress. He cut down the center of the dress until it laid on both sides of her. Her bra and panties now in full view to his gaze. She was wearing a black and hot pink bra with the matching panties. The bra was made of silk and the black design had laced through hot pink ribbon at the top. The cool temperature of the air make her nipples harden under the softness of the bra. Her panties were string bikini style in the same pattern as the bra she was wearing. Okita drew in a sharp breath and swallowed. Her body was more beautiful than he had imagined it would be. Her brown hair was now spread out beneath her as he looked into her green eyes.

"Do you like what you see?", Aida asked him.

Okita swallowed again. "Yes...yes I do.", he said to her and then unbound her removing the remnants of the dress. He then cut away her underwear leaving her fully naked to his gaze. She looked amazing and he was glad that she was his wife at this moment and no one else's. He slowly got undressed himself receiving an appreciative look from Aida who was amazed at his physique to say the least. He reached over and grabbed a small bottle of oil from a drawer. He put some of the sweet jasmine smelling oil into his hands and began to rub it all over her body skipping the most sensitive areas for last. Once he was done with his massage he slowly climbed on top of her and placed his already hardened member between her breasts thrusting slowly as he held them together toying with the hardened peaks of her nipples.

Aida moaned and squirmed loving the feeling of him moving on her like that. He kept going alternating his pace and technique until he came all over her chest and face. He smiled and wiped off her face placing her on all fours seconds later. He put on a condom and slowly entered her behind causing her to moan a little in protest at what he was doing. He moved quickly but efficiently as he slammed into her over and over again. "So good....so...tight....", he commented while fucking her arse. He came and so did she as her brown hair became longer and white. He turned her around removing the used condom and throwing it away. Her eyes were purple and her hair was white and tiny purple sparks came from her when he touched her. He realized that Yami was going to be in almost full power when he finished though Aida would be in control of it and that she would have all her memories.

He kissed her neck a little and slipped a finger into her moist heat. She moaned and moved against his finger that he made sure not to break her barrier just yet as his mouth descended upon her hardened peaks licking and nipping at them.

"Ready for me?", he asked her.

Aida nodded not trusting herself to speak as his member slowly slid inside her tight entrance. She winced in pain as he broke through her barrier. He waited giving her enough time to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back into her roughly. Aida moaned out and started to match his rhythm as he made love to her. She heard him moaning as well as her body started to become hotter and purple ligthning was sparking everything in sight. Okita came still moving in and out of her relentlessly. A flash or purple light was shown throughout the Akagi mansion and even in Konoha as Aida came screaming Okita.

--------------

Everyone in Konoha looked at the purple beam of light with weary and sad faces. They had just lost a comrade to the Akagi and it was a sad day for them all. They could have no funeral, since they would have to fight her soon enough. Raiden was sitting in a darkened room of the Uchiha mansion crying for he knew he had lost her forever. Jirrue was training in the fields even more angry that he hadn't protected her better.

---------------

Kotonashi yelled out in triumph and the rest of the Akagi clan celebrated as Aida and Okita laid next to each other resting after their frenzied love making.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto. This is the final Chapter of Shadow Awakening. Look out for Shadow Release coming next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami had awakened through her. She woke up still sweaty from the frenzied love making between her and her husband Okita Akagi. It had been years since Yami had be awake and it was she who had been the vessel to bring Yami once again into this world. Aida got up feeling the immense power boost that Yami had given her. She had plans for everything, the world and even the Akagi clan which sought to use her for their own selfish reasons.

Aida looked at Okita. "I have a mission for you...", she said.

"What is it?", Okita asked her.

"I want you to kill the only Seraphim and become the Akagi patriarch.", Aida said to him.

"M-my father?", Okita asked.

"Yes...You do love me right?", Aida asked him. "I will give you the power to kill him and you shall become not only my husband, but my knight."

Okita looked at her in the eyes. "For you I will do anything....", he said and Aida handed him a dagger with a blue blade. "The only weapon that can kill a shadow besides fire and light...", she said to him. "Come back to me when you complete it."

Okita got out of bed and got dressed hiding the dagger. He kissed her and then went to meet with his father to tell him that the transformation was complete and Aida was now Yami. He walked into the office and was stopped by Minato Nyx his father's personal body guard.

"Lord Kotonashi does not wish to be disturbed.", Minato said.

"He will want to see me", Okita said.

"No he said no one is allowed to see him now. You should know that your father had become seriously weakened by Yami's awakening.", he said to Okita. "I am sure you understand why I can not allow you to see him."

"Oh I understand...", Okita said and then stabbed Minato in the stomach and tossing him down the hall.

"Okita! No! Don't do what I think you are about to do", Minato begged and Aida came and electrocuted Minato's brain until his head exploded.

"Go now Okita.", Aida said covered in blood.

Okita went into the office. "Father..."

"Why are you in here Okita? I told Minato not to let anyone in.", Kotonashi said.

"Minato is dead and soon so will you be.", Okita said.

"What is the meaning of this Okita? I shall have you punish-", Kotonashi stopped noticing the blade. "That- That is Yami's specialized dagger.", he said. "But- But..."

"I don't like being used.", Aida said to him.

Okita then stepped forward and stabbed Kotonashi in the heart killing him instantly while Aida smiled with glee.

"Now to go to the world of the light.", she said to him and took them both to the center of Konoha.

The dagger Okita held was now a sword and he was wearing black armor with nothing covering his face. He truly looked like a knight. Aida smiled at him and then set fire to Konoha watching the village in the leaves burn to the ground. She walked to the woods and was stopped by Raiden and Jirrue.

Raiden held the dagger in his hands and knew this was the time to kill Aida.

"Jirrue go take care of pretty boy over there.", Raiden said referring to Okita.

Jirrue looked at Okita. "My pleasure...", he said as he sent hardened magma at Okita which collided with his sword.

Raiden faced off against Aida. "I dont want to kill you, but I have to.", he said.

"If you can...", Aida said to Raiden and then ran at him.

They both fought landing punches and kicks on one another with chakra and lightning coming off the both of them. Aida elbowed Raiden in the stomach and then Raiden kicked her in the face. So Aida swept him off his feet and Raiden used to the chidori on her to go straight through her stomach. Aida healed and glared at him. Raiden knew that the chidori wouldn't kill her. He had an opening though and just as he was about to stab her he dropped his weapon.

"I can't...I still love her...", Raiden said.

"How cute...", Aida said and then used her lightning to push through Raiden's chest and pull out his heart.

Jirrue saw Aida kill Raiden. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", he yelled.

Aida laughed. "And then there was one..."

Jirrue left to go regroup with some other ninja but not before speaking to Aida.

"AIDA!! YOU TRAITOR!!", Jirrue roared. "You.....................betrayed us all Aida.....................Aida.....You will pay as will the entire Akagi Clan", he said and then left.

Aida laughed. "THIS WORLD IS ALL MINE!!!", she said laughing evilly. purple lightning flying everywhere and Okita on one knee by her side.


End file.
